Prometheus (Earth-616)
advisor to Zeus, former King of Phthia | Education = | Origin = Titan | PlaceOfBirth = Olympus | Creators = Roger Stern; John Buscema | First = Marvel Classics Comics #18 | Death = | HistoryText = Overview Prometheus is a member of the Titans a group of humanoid beings that hale from the pocket dimension; Olympus. He was God of forethought and was famed for gifting fire to humans in Ancient Greece. Early Life He was born on Olympus, he was the son of Iapetus and Clymene, and brother of Atlass, Epimetheus and Menoetius. Titanomachy When Zeus rebelled against his father Chronus, Atlas and his army fort back against the young Olympians. Prometheus was one of the few Titans who supported Zeus, who repaid the favor by giving him a portion of land in Greece to rule as king. Stealing Fire Prometheus shared his power with his brother, Eprimetheus; in later myths, it was claimed they created the first humans. Prometheus was a great and beneficent king who cared for his subjects, and he stole fire from Olympus for mortal man. This act infuriated Zeus who decreed that Prometheus should be chained far to the east at the edge of the Greek world where an eagle would peck at his liver. Due to his immortal attributes, Prometheus would regain his liver regenerating itself. Great Cataclysm In 18,000 BC, Zeus threatened to flood the earth as revenge for mortals accepting fire, Prometheus warned his mortal son, Deucalion, to save his family in an ark. In spite of the flood, enough mortal men survived in order to use fire to sacrifice to the gods. Though this pleased the gods, Zeus did not recant his punishment of Prometheus. Twelve Labors of Hercules Seven to eight generations later, Hercules, the then mortal son of Zeus, came to Prometheus for advice on how to deal with his brother, Atlas, who was imprisoned in Ancient Libya. Realizing the terror Prometheus was experiencing, Hercules freed Prometheus from his chains. Return to Olympus According to myth, Prometheus was allowed to enter Olympus and become an adviser to Zeus. Prometheus reportedly healed the centaur Chiron who had accidentally scratched himself with one of Hercules' arrows dipped in the venom of the Lernean Hydra. Modern Age He became close friends of Hercules and, in modern times, cured Hercules' insanity after the son of Zeus had been brutally assaulted by the Masters of Evil during a takeover of Avengers Mansion. | Powers = *'Superhuman Condition:' He has all the attributes of an Olympian God, ranging to various physically and mental superhuman attributes, ranging from strength, reflexes, stamina and durability. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' He has a highly enhanced healing factor, enabling him to regenerate organs, his liver and limbs rather quickly. *'Immortality:' As a Titan, he is beyond age, illness and most forms of physical harm. However, he is not unkillable. *'Healing:' He was able to heal Hercules of his injuries. *'Precognition:' He is able to get glimpses of future events. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Prometheus at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Prometheus at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Healers Category:Precogs Category:Clymene Family Category:Iapetus Family Category:Mythological Figures Category:Unclassified Deities Themes